


Boyfriends

by Nia_Kantorka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia_Kantorka/pseuds/Nia_Kantorka
Summary: Ron knows he has woken up in an alterantive universe because Draco Malfoy is clinging to his arm like an octupus.





	Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_thestral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_thestral/gifts).



> My dear thestral,  
> Actually I had planned to post this nearly two years ago, but then the muse left me and I had to drop out of Ron/Draco fest in early 2016. Even though it was just a short thingy it wouldn't leave me alone and I came back to it more than once. About a month ago it clicked and I finally knew how it should end-way less complicated than originally planned. Long story short, I _have_ finished it now-right on time for your birthday. Yay. It can't compare with the long and epic stories you have written for me over the years, but it's something. It's also about your favourite boys, so I really, really hope you are going to enjoy your birthday gift. Have the best of days! ♥
> 
> The original prompt was given by this_bloody_cat for [Ron/Draco Fest in 2015 (#4)](http://rdfestmod.livejournal.com/9714.html). Of course all Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Boyfriends** _

Something has gone horribly wrong—Draco Malfoy is sleeping on my bed. I might be in an alternative universe or living a parallel reality. Could be a dream too. I’m sure there’s an explanation. Something logical… such as a clever chess move, because, it can’t be _my life_ waking up like this—in the hospital wing next to a dozing Draco Malfoy _clinging_ to my arm. What the hell is he doing here by my side? Yeah, he’s snoozing, I've got that. I don’t get why his hands are grabbing my arm like an octopus trying to protect their eggs. Do octopuses lay eggs? Merlin's beard, I have no clue.

Well, him molesting my arm should count as a threat. _Obviously_. Someone needs to give me my wand so I can hex the git six ways from Sunday. Or not… I mean, watch him for a moment… he looks so peaceful without the typical sneer curling up his lips. Wait, he's still violating my personal space here… I’m sure he’s up to something. 

At first, I didn’t even realise it was Malfoy. It easily could have been one of those crazy first or second years that’ve been following Harry, Hermione and me since we’ve started our eighth year at Hogwarts. The fair hair gives him away though. Nobody has hair as fair as Malfoy. Not even Fleur who's the prettiest witch ever. Don't tell Hermione I've said so. She's still a bit miffed that Fleur does have the brains _and_ the looks. Still, since we're not together anymore, it _has_ made both our lives so much easier and our friendship _much_ steadier. 

Anyway, Malfoy's hair reminds me of moonlight spun to silver strands. 

Urgh, what am I doing? Waxing poetic over the ferret’s headgear. Yet, I can’t wrap my head around the fact that his usually impeccable barnet is in tufts now. Even Fiendfyre couldn’t put Malfoy's hair into such a mess. A dishevelled Slytherin. Haven’t seen one since the Battle of Hogwarts. Yes, thank you, you twat, for bringing my nightmares back to my mind. Enough of that. Go, and sag somewhere else uncomfortably. He will have cricked his neck when he rises. My fingers ache… to feel silken… what? No, to wake him up and maybe push him from the bed. Yes. Exactly. Just that.

“Malfoy?”

While I try to wriggle my arm out of his grip he stirs. Then he lifts his head and something bloody frightening happens. Malfoy smiles—a genuine smile. The world has gone mad. _This_ can’t be happening. Think about it: Draco Malfoy. Is. Smiling. While he is looking into _my_ eyes at the same time. Disbelief must be carved into my features. To assume that I look gobsmacked is probably an understatement, more likely as if I’ve been hit by a Bludger. After a few seconds his smile falters. His grey eyes are blinking quizzically at me. 

“Ron?”

“Errr...” Did he just call me _Ron_? And not Weasel? Neither insulted my child-rich, ginger family. Malfoy must be ill or nuts which can be the same at times. “Are you okay?”

He bats his long, pale eyelashes, and his happy smile manifests itself again. Seriously, this is getting creepy. 

“You’re asking _me_ if I’m okay?” He chuckles and his gaze looks odd again. Like he has been told that he’s gained Slytherin three hundred house points by being their smartest student. Well, he is. No doubt Malfoy is the second smartest student in Hogwarts right after Hermione. All these Ravenclaws must cry bitter tears at nights. Or maybe they’re above such things. 

Back to my problem at hand or arm I should say as Malfoy holds my wrist now, rubbing soothing circles into my skin. Or let’s say it would be a calming touch for someone who’s pulse isn’t racing through their veins. It’s a bit hot in this hospital wing, isn’t it? My cheeks are burning and I probably look like a tomato ready to be picked. To make matters worse this eerily affectionate gleam in Malfoy’s grey eyes might have become more intense since the last time I checked. It makes me want to ask him if he’s real. 

“What happened?”

“Your cauldron exploded.”

“And what are _you_ doing here? Behaving like a clucking hen?” 

Malfoy’s smile wanes and is that… yes, worry creases his handsome face. Wait, why did I think that? I’m Ron Weasley and as such not obliged to admit that he is. Handsome, I mean. Oh, bugger. Seriously, Madam Pomfrey should take a good look at me. There’s definitely something wrong with my head. It's all Malfoy's fault. That's for sure.

“What is the last thing you remember, Ron? You were brewing a Forgetfulness Potion and I'm afraid…” Malfoy’s voice dwindles and I have no clue what he is afraid of. I’m not even certain I want to know why he looks utterly devastated from one second to the next. He’s gone awfully pale and I wouldn’t wonder if he’s going to pass out any minute. That’s not good. Everybody will think I’ve hexed him and I don’t even think about it anymore. It’s nice to see him without his usual haughty mask in place. He really is handsome. Oh, brain, come on, don’t start again.

“Malfoy, I don’t know what's been unsettling you like this, but it can’t be that bad. You were quite happy some moments ago. And remember, no barmy, megalomaniac wizard to fear anymore.”

He doesn’t even smile at my attempt to lighten the mood. Instead the frown between his brows deepens, wrinkling that elegant nose bridge. What a shame. 

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Mmmh, wait a second.” 

That’s an easy question and yet, I can’t remember much at all. Obviously I’m back at Hogwarts… and yes, there was a relaxed journey on the Hogwarts Express with Harry, Hermione, Luna and Neville. Similar to the good old times only that we appreciate peaceful gatherings now a lot more. Oh, and I remember the eighth years' students being sorted into pairings to share rooms. McGonagall had gone mad and paired me off with Malfoy. 

_When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth._ Nah, not mine. Actually, that’s a quote of one of Hermione’s favourite Muggle books. Something about it hit a nerve and right now I'm trying to expose the truth about what has been going on with Malfoy and me. 

Not that there's any reason to think much has gone on, except for vague memories of kissing and groping in hidden alcoves and hazy thoughts about charming the beds in our room together at nights after I fell out of a single bed during some heated moment. Not trusting my own mind I shake my head to clear it. Doesn't help at all. 

"Err, we…" great now I've lost it too, talking about Malfoy and myself as if we were an item using _we_ , "... we share a room."

Malfoy nods. "Anything else you remember?" he asks, his voice vibrating encouragingly while his eyes bear into mine like they are searching for the meaning of life which might be to find anywhere but there. 

Not in a million years I could have predicted someone gazing at me like that. Maybe these blurry memories my mind leads me to believe in have actually happened. I need to know if there is any truth about them. Prone to thrill seeking I've been since I threw my lot in with Harry, I jump at the occasion, "there is more, but it seems… implausible."

"You think so?" His voice has gone husky and its vibrations ripple over me like a caress. I see him skittering closer on his seat and somehow the atmosphere around us has become charged. Boy, I'm sounding like a penny dreadful. That's so not cool.

Apparently I've been so long lost in my own musings that Malfoy has taken the opportunity to kiss me. I don't even try to be unfazed by his plump lips softly nipping at the seams of mine and without even realising that I'm opening up nothing hinders our tongues to meet. 

Holy shit.

When I come up for air because one can't kiss for more than a few minutes without needing oxygen again—sad I know—I've abandoned every thought about hexing Draco who's lying half across and half next to me on the bed. 

Seems like kisses have healing powers, who would have known? I remember now. How we have grown closer over the weeks, the first kiss we shared during the Yule ball and how dapper he looked in his slate blue robes which flickered blue and grey in the light of the chandeliers. Also how much I missed him over the winter holiday and that he sent me a merino woolen set of mittens, scarf and beanie for Christmas all in vivid, cobalt blue which according to Draco matches the colour of my eyes so very well. 

Between kisses I manage to say, "we are boyfriends". 

"Yes." Draco sounds satisfied and peppers my neck with little pecks and licks until heat uncoils in my belly and spreads through my body. "Trust me, no Potions accident is going to change that." 

Oh, I believe him.

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Kudos and comments are love. ~
> 
> If you like to talk to me, I'm niakantorka on tumblr, twitter and dreamwidth.


End file.
